


Coming for a visit?

by LightVaga



Category: Achievement Hunter, Ryan Haywood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightVaga/pseuds/LightVaga
Summary: Kimberly came to Texas to visit friends but it could offer her more.





	Coming for a visit?

Turning in the direction the GPS said to go in, I pull into this big parking lot surrounded by studio buildings. I had no idea which building to head for, so i stop the vehicle to text Lindsay. She is the one who invited me out here for lunch. 

“Where am I suppose to go? This place has like three big buildings,”  
She quickly replies back to me within seconds.

“Head for Stage 5, Michael is at the door waiting for you,”  
I maneuvered my car around and find a parking place relatively close to the entrance of the building of what I pursue is. 

Turning off my vehicle, I open the door before locking it as I exit out and shut the door. I see Michael standing there on his phone as I approach him.

“So where is she?,”

“Interview for the website about RWBY. She told me to meet you out here and take you into the office. So how was your flight in?,” Michael asks as he opens the door before I head in before him.

“It was nice and sweet thankfully. Glad to visit my best friend,”

“Hey what about me?,”  
I smile as I follow him.

“Friends,”

“That’s better. So don’t run away when we enter. We work with a bunch of idiots,”  
That causes me to laugh as he shakes his head.

“They are nice but idiots,” Michael says as we stop at a door before he places in a code.

“I’ll see for myself,”

“Suit yourself,”  
He opens the door to reveal a room with a bunch of desks and computers in it along with guys.

“Hey guys,” Michael says as everyone turns their head or lifts up there heads to look over to us.

“This is mine and Lindsay’s friend, Kimberly. She is visiting from Georgia. Kimberly that over there is Geoff and Jack. And these two are Jeremy and Gavin. See told you,”  
They greet me and in vice versa.

“So you any good at video games?,” Geoff asks me.

“I’m good at them but I won’t brag about it,” I say.

“How would you like to play a game with us?,” 

“Sure, I would love too,”  
I wasn’t going to turn down an invitation to play a game.

“Go over and sit down in Ryan’s desk aka the empty spot,” Michael says as I make my way over and take a sit in the chair.

“You sure he will be okay with me using his stuff?,” I ask as Jack is setting up the computer to record from the TV or something like that.

“He will be fine with it,” Geoff says as Jack gets everything up and running.  
We are playing GTA V and I’m playing under the gamer tag BMVagabond. That must be his gamer tag.

“So is everything running over there, Jack?,” Geoff asks.

“Everything but recording,” Jack says.

“Kimberly, would it be okay if we recorded you for a video?,” Geoff asks.

“Sure, will it be online?,” I ask.

“Yes but we will introduce you so everyone knows your playing instead of Ryan,”

“Sure let’s do it,”  
I grab the black Xbox One remote as I take a look at this GTA character. It’s male, has face paint and long black hair. Has a black jacket with blue accents on it. It looks bad ass, if I do say so myself. Before clicking the invitation, I place on the headsets that were hanging off the mic. 

I click on the invitation that was on the screen as I am taking to a lobby where the guys were at. I watched as Jack leans over and clicks on a button as I watch myself being recorded.

“Hey everyone!!! Here we are back in GTA but we have a special guest with us,” Geoff says.

“Hi everyone,” I say into the mic.

“That is Kimberly, she’s a friend of mine all the way from Georgia. She will be joining us for this Let’s Play. She’s replacing Ryan,” Michael says.

“She’s subbing for Ryan,” Geoff says.

“So what are we doing guys?,” I ask as I see we were going to do a transform race. Damn I hated these.

“We are doing some more transformer races, are you in Kimberly?,” Jack asks.

“Yep,” I say as we enter into the screen where we choice a start vehicle, which was a motorcycle.  
I choice one before selecting that I am ready. 

I tune out the guys as I get focused for the race, yes I sucked at these but I wasn’t going to tell them. I cleared my mind and told myself I can do this. 

“Jack why make it 3 laps?,” Jeremy asks as we are on the starting grid.

“To make it interesting,” Jack replies as the green light comes out and I hit the A button before hauling ass. I start from dead last but ended up in first before finishing the race in record time.

“Looks like I won,” I say as I move my arms up and down in excitement.

“Damnit!!,”Michael exclaims.

“Well guys, we got our asses handed to us by a girl, it wasn’t my first time getting my ass beat by a girl. Your good Kimberly and more then welcome to play with us again,” Geoff says.

“Thank you,” I say as I look over to the door and see a man standing their clapping. That must be Ryan.

“Hey Ryan, you missed one hell of a race,” Jeremy says as he walk into the room, with a Diet Coke in hand.

“I’ve been standing here for most of the race. Y’all got your asses kicked by a girl,” Ryan says.

“Why don’t you race her, Ryan?,” Michael says as I watch him get up out of his seat.

“We need at least 4 of us to begin a race,” Ryan says.

“Me and Jeremy will join but won’t race. Let’s see who’s the best,” Jack says. 

“Alright, I’ll do it. Let’s see how good you are Kimberly,” Ryan says before he sits down in Michael’s chair.

The game gets all set up before we get to select a car to start off with. Once we did that, I take a couple of deep breathes before the race began. I can hear the guys in the background as all my focus is on the race at hand. 3 laps go by as I cross the finish line second before Ryan does. 

“Well looks like I beat Achievement Hunter,” I say as I set down the controller before standing up. 

“Damnit, got beat by a girl,” Ryan says.

“We all got beat by her Ryan. I didn’t know you were this good Kim,” Michael says as I see Ryan getting up from the desk. 

“I’m not that good,” I say as I make my way over to where Michael and Ryan were standing.

“Good race, Kim,” Ryan says as he extends his hand out to me.

“Good race, Ryan,” I say before taking his hand to shake it.

“Your good. To be honest I hate transformer games,”

“They aren’t my strong suite either. I was surprised I beat you and them,”

“We will have a rematch when you come back, if that’s okay?,”

“Sure thing, I would love too but as long as I get my gamer tag next time,”

“Deal, you won me some money on mine,”

“That’s why and for experience,”

Just then the door opens as you see Lindsay walking in.

“Hey, what did I miss?,” Lindsay asks.

“You missed two races, in which we al our our asses beat by Kimberly,” Michael says. 

“That’s awesome!! Geoff you should offer her a job?,” Lindsay says as I just stand there in disbelief.

“I’ll have to talk it over with a few guys but If they say yes, we would love to have you,” Geoff says. 

I can’t believe Lindsay said that. She knows I have a job and family back in Georgia but she also knows I’m looking for a better job too. Maybe this is what I’m looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking I may make this into a story but I’m not sure at the moment. For now it’s just a one shot story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
